


Birthday Gift

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Birthday Gift

Turning on your back, you stare at the ceiling as you stretch the sleep away. Today is meant to be a happy day since it’s your birthday but you couldn’t get yourself to smile, not even a little bit. You’re tempted to stay in bed the whole day and wallow in your sorrows — not feeling like celebrating without your best friend there — but you know your girlfriends will be there soon.

Standing in the shower with the hot water cascading down your body, your thoughts drift to your best friend. _Im Jaebeom_. You just had to become best friends with an idol, didn’t you? Because of his occupation, this isn’t the first birthday that he has missed. You’re just sulking because you turn twenty-one this year — a special milestone — and because it will be the first he misses since you found out that you have feelings for him.

_How cliche_, you think, to fall in love with someone as unattainable as him.

Standing in front of the mirror wearing the cream dress that he bought for you with your hair curled and tousled to the side just as he likes, you plaster a smile on your face as you hear your friends arrive to take you out as planned.

* * *

Jaebeom watches nervously from around the corner of your apartment building, waiting for you to emerge. Your friend comes into view and coughs — a signal that he and her agreed upon — with you in tow and as soon as you jump in the car, he comes out from his hiding spot and heads to your apartment.

Jaebeom laughs as he strides up the stairs, excited that his plan is working. Well of course it would, he planned it after all. He felt the same way as you did about missing your birthday so he knew that he had to come up with a plan to make sure that he could be there.

He had a lengthy meeting with JYP after the tour dates were released. The group was schedule free on your birthday but they would’ve been on the other side of the world. Usually, he would’ve spent it exploring with the members but he managed to convince them to allow him to come back home for a few days to celebrate with you.

Jaebeom worked hard and was allowed to do so, granted that he would keep indoors and that nobody would know that he was back home. He’d thanked them profusely before setting his plan in motion, leading him to where he is now today.

He enters your apartment and the warmth fills him instantly. _Feels like home_. He walks in further and is glad to see that nothing has changed; everything is right where they were before he left. Walking towards your nook, he spots a familiar photo frame by the window sill.

Jaebeom picks it up and examines the frame in front of him that holds a picture of one of his favourite moments with you. It’s the one from his birthday a few months back when the two of you spent the day at Han River. You’d taken him out on a picnic and the day was filled with food and laughter.

Neither of you knew that the boys had stalked you to see if the two of you were out on a date. Youngjae managed to snap a photo of the you both mid laughter — a look of pure joy on your faces — gifting it to you guys at the end of the day.

He brushes his fingertips against your photo, hoping that he can get you to look that happy again tonight.

* * *

At the end of the day, your friend pulls up to your building and tells you that there’s one more surprise waiting inside your apartment. You start to pester her about it but all she tells you is that it’s _the thing that you want the most_ for your birthday.

Your eyes widen as she smiles at you knowingly. Before she knew it, you’ve said your goodbyes and you’re sprinting up the stairs, opting to skip the lift.

Opening the door to your floor, you notice him standing in front of your apartment. With a bouquet of flowers in hand and a smile on his face, your best friend Jaebeom is here. In the flesh.

Jaebeom opens his mouth to greet you but instead has to huff when you jump into his arms. “Happy Birthday,” he chuckles, wrapping his free arm around you to bring you closer.

“You’re here,” you breathe out as you pull away, cupping his face to study him. “You’re really here.”

“It’s a big one for you,” he reasons. “There was no way that I was gonna miss it. Now, let’s go in before dinner gets cold.”

You squeal excitedly before grabbing his hand and leading him inside. Once you’ve entered, you gasp as you notice your surroundings. Fake tea lights litter your hallway creating a path that leads to your coffee table in the living room.

More lights surround the area, creating the perfect ambience for a romantic dinner. Your eyes divert to the food that’s already on your coffee table, along with the wine and the cushions that he has set up as chairs.

“Did you do all of this?” You look back at him in awe.

Jaebeom scratches the back of his neck nervously, before shyly gazing away from you. “Yeah, I did,” he replies back. “Do you like—”

“I love it.”

“Good,” he chuckles. “Now go and make yourself comfortable while I put these flowers in some water.”

* * *

Jaebeom stands to clear the table once you’ve both finished dinner. Apart from stuffing your faces, you spent it catching up on how the other’s been doing considering it’s been over a month since you last saw each other. With time differences, you’d only manage brief text messages to each other as a way of checking up.

“What’s that?” You eye the small parcel in Jaebeom’s hands curiously as he makes his way back to where you’re sitting.

“Your favourite,” he smiles excitedly as he opens the box to reveal a miniature strawberry cheesecake. “I can cook but I can’t bake. Yet. So you’ll have to settle for a store bought cake.”

“It’s perfect, because it’s from you.”

“You’re cheesier than this cheesecake,” he chuckles before shoving a spoonful in your mouth, effectively blocking your retort.

You let out a sound that isn’t quite human as you taste the cake, “oh my God, this is amazing!”

Jaebeom smiles fondly as he watches you devour the cake. You offer him some but he declines, preferring you to enjoy it by yourself. He stands to put everything away again once you’re done before rejoining you back on the floor.

Jumping on his lap to engulf him in your arms, you lightly chuckle at his shocked reaction. “This is the best present ever,” you whisper against his neck, feeling him relax in your hold as he hugs you back.

“Actually,” Jaebeom sighs nervously, pulling away so that he can look at your face. “This isn’t your present.”

You tilt your head in confusion, “It isn’t?”

Jaebeom takes a deep breath before he moves his hands to cup your face. “This is your present,” he declares with his gaze darting between your eyes and parted lips before leaning in to close the gap between you in a chaste kiss.

Soft and slightly chapped lips press themselves lightly against yours to test the waters. He needn’t have been so gentle, because you were a goner as soon as his lips touch yours. Your hands wind together behind his neck, securing him in place as you start to kiss him back.

Smiling into the kiss, Jaebeom becomes more confident, hands moving to grip your waist and bring you closer to him as he deepens the kiss. You respond by wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, bringing yourself closer to him as humanly possible.

Before his kisses can become hungrier, he pulls away for air, needing to confirm this surprising development in your friendship. He definitely planned on confessing to you tonight on your birthday but he really didn’t think it would get this far — or he hadn’t allowed himself to think so — worried about your rejection.

With his forehead leaning against yours, he leans in for a quick peck on your lips before asking, “does this mean you like me back?”

You laugh heartily and his heart soars. “Yes, you dork,” you capture his lips again. “I like you, too.”

Jaebeom is more confident this time as his lips move urgently with yours. His kisses become hotter and hungrier and his hands grow curious as they roam your body. With your dress hiked up to your hips as you straddle him, his hands knead and massage every inch of your thighs before he maneuvers your legs to wrap around his hips.

“Hold tight,” he commands, lifting the two of you off of the floor. He carries you the direction of your bedroom but makes a pit stop, by shoving you into the nearest wall. Groaning against the skin of your neck, he issues you a warning. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” You moan out, using your strength to roll your hips on his growing bulge.

“That.” Jaebeom snarls before unlocking your legs from behind him and setting them on the ground. You whine and move to close your legs, wanting to rub them together for any sort of friction but he beats you to it and shoves his leg between yours, sliding it up to press into your core.

Squirming in his hold, the feel of his distressed jeans rubs deliciously against your clit. Jaebeom takes in the sight of you grinding on his leg and moans, before he scrambles to rid himself of his shirt and you of your dress.

Once your dress is flung behind him, he captures your lips again, his hand gripping your hips and guiding your movements against his thigh. It starts to feel too much so you grab onto him for dear life, scratching your nails across his back in the process.

He whines, before his lips venture south, kissing along your jaw and settling on the juncture of your neck. You thread your fingers in his hair as he sucks on your skin, before he grazes his teeth across it to leave his mark, his name escaping your lips in a moan.

“God, I can listen to you moan my name all night,” Jaebeom breathes out, bringing his lips up to meet yours in a languid kiss.

“_Please_, Jaebeom,” you plead by his ear. “Make love to me.”

Filled with determination, he walks towards your room, not stopping until he’s laid you gently on the bed. Feeling your sheets against your skin, the severity of the situation starts to dawn on you. Your vulnerability consumes you, making you hide your chest behind your arms.

Smiling fondly, Jaebeom settles himself between your legs, resting on his forearms as he hovers over you. His gaze locked with yours, you can feel every emotion that he hides behind them.

He offers you another smile before gently reaching for your hands and slowly manoeuvring them to rest beside your head. “You don’t have to hide from me,” he says with sincerity. “Every inch of you is beautiful and I will prove it to you.”

You reach up to cup his face, raising your head to meet his lips, kissing him passionately. His hands slip behind you, gently caressing your back, fingers expertly unclasping your bra.

Sitting up, he pulls the straps down your shoulders slowly, revealing your mounds bit by bit. Throwing your bra over his shoulders, his hands graze your skin from your belly up to the underside of your breast before slowly enclosing them in his hands.

Jaebeom kisses you again as he kneads and massages your flesh, wanting to calm your nerves. Tweaking your nipples between his fingers until he’s met with taut buds, he moves to mark every inch of your skin.

Winding your fingers through his hair, your back arches off the mattress as he mouths your left breast, continuing to knead the other. Jaebeom sucks and nips at your flesh, his tongue swirling around your nipple. Grazing you with his teeth as he pulls away, he blows on your bud until it hardens.

Your wanton moans fill the room and spurs him on. Kissing his way to your right breast to give it the same care and attention, his left hand roams down your body, sneaking under the waistband of your panties, fingers slipping between your folds.

You lift your head to watch him, his name coming out in a breathy moan before your head lands back down on the bed. “Jaebeom, _oh my god_—” you cry out as he pushes two fingers into your drenched core, his thumb drawing circles on your nub.

“So wet for me,” he whispers in your ear, his deep voice sending a fresh wave arousal to your core. “You are so fucking beautiful, it’s driving me crazy. I want you so bad.”

You pull him in for another kiss. “I want you, too. _Please_, Jaebeom.”

He withdraws his digits from you as he stands, shoving them in his mouth. He hums as he licks arounds his fingers, eyes rolling back from the pleasure of tasting you. Biting your lip, you watch as he sheds the rest of his clothing off and ridding you of your ruined panties as well.

Your mouth hangs wide as you take in the sight of his toned abs, muscular thighs and his red, throbbing cock, standing tall in attention. Sitting up and reaching out for him, Jaebeom grasps your hand, bringing it to his mouth so he can kiss the back of it.

“It’s your birthday,” he reminds you gently as kisses each knuckle. “Tonight, is about you, _my love_.”

Jaebeom gently lays you back on the bed before resuming his position between your legs. Hovering over you, he places gentle kisses on your forehead, your eyebrows, your eyelids, your cheeks, the tip of your nose and then your lips.

He stares at you in wonder, like he couldn’t believe this was real. His gaze on you is intense, consuming you as you witness and feel him falling in love with you. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you lean up to kiss him, letting him know that you feel exactly the same.

“Are you sure about this?” Jaebeom asks one last time, forehead leaning on yours. “If you’re not ready, we can stop. I don’t want you to—”

“I’m sure,” you smile as you wrap your legs around his waist. “I want this.” 

Jaebeom nuzzles his nose against yours as he lines himself up to your entrance. Pushing himself in slowly, he kisses you to swallow your moans. He rocks himself inside you, pushing in more and more of his cock each time he enters you.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom curses once he’s fully sheathed inside you. “You feel so good, please tell me I can move.”

You nod and he connects your lips again before shallowly thrusting in and out of you to get you used to his girth. You moan in his mouth when you finally start to feel pleasure and he starts to pull out, leaving just the tip of his cock in before pushing all the way in.

He pumps in and out of you in a slow and steady pace, sweat beads forming on his face as he exerts all his energy in stopping himself from pounding you into the mattress when he knows you’re not ready. Your pleasure comes first tonight.

You’re a moaning mess underneath him, clutching onto the sheets in purchase until your knuckles are white. Each time he thrusts back in you feel yourself move up on the bed and it’s driving you wild. You want more — _you need more_.

“More,” you beg him.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nodding your head, you give your consent. “Please, _more_.”

Jaebeom says a silent prayer in thanks before reaching behind him to unlock your right leg. Bringing it up higher, he rests the back of your knee on his shoulder, leaning closer to you and further pushing you into the mattress. When he pushes back in, he watches your face contort in pleasure as his name escapes your lips.

He’s found your spot. You confirm it by screaming out his name when he thrusts back in, hitting you in the same place. Jaebeom picks up the pace this time, wanting you to feel even better. He knows he’s doing the right thing when your moans get louder and louder.

You force yourself to look into his eyes, wanting to see if he’s feeling as good as you are. His attention is not on you however, but rather at your entrance where you’re both connected. Looking down, you can see his cock disappear inside you and it’s almost enough to send you over the edge.

Everything starts to feel hot. Your body, your sheets, your room. You can’t tear your gaze away from the sight, the feeling of him hitting your spot repeatedly bringing on an intense feeling. You can feel it start to build up, the more he fills you up.

“Holy shit,” Jaebeom groans out, the feeling of you clenching around him slowly driving him insane.

“Jaebeom, I’m so close…” you let him know.

“I know, baby.”

“You feel so so good.”

“I can make you feel even better,” Jaebeom grunts, shoving his thumb in your mouth, ordering you to suck. He then slips his hand between your two bodies, rubbing intently on your clit. You scream out, clenching around him even more, the intense feeling in your belly reaching breaking point.

Still careful not to be too rough on you, Jaebeom picks up his pace, just enough to push you to reach your high. “You can let go, _my love_,” he whispers against your lips, eyes never leaving yours. “I’ve got you.”

You let go, flinging yourself over the edge as the coil inside you snaps, crying out as your orgasm washes over you. Writhing underneath him, your arms claw at his back in your attempt to anchor yourself to him. He buries his face in your neck, murmuring words of praise into your skin.

Jaebeom’s hips stutter as he drives into you, but he holds back his impending release until he knows you’ve fully recovered from yours. He feels you hold him by the back of his neck, grasping his hair between your fingers as you try to breathe from the most intense feeling of your life.

He sucks on your neck to distract himself, until you start peppering his cheeks with kisses letting him know that you’re ready. Lifting his head, he looks back to see your face filled with bliss. He continues to drive into you, sloppier now and it only takes a few more thrusts and suddenly you feel long, hot spurts paint your walls as he comes, groaning into your mouth.

You hold him tight against your body until his grip on you loosens, his hips completely stopping, his face buried in your chest. He plants featherlight kisses on your skin and one your lips, before sitting up and slowly pulling out of you.

Jaebeom brushes back your hair that’s stuck to your face, caressing your cheeks gently before kissing your temple and disappearing off into the bathroom. He stalks back into the room, wiping your body down with a warm towel, taking extra care where you’re most sensitive.

Once he’s tossed the towel among the pile of clothes littering your room, he joins you back on the bed, reaching for you and laying you across his chest. He plants kisses on your hair and you sigh contently on his skin, drawing heart patterns with your fingertips right on top of where his heart would be.

You move your head to peek at him, before moving up to kiss him. “I love you,” you say against his lips. “Thank you for being here on my birthday.”

“I love you,” he repeats back to you as he runs his thumb across your cheek. “I wouldn’t have missed this one for anything in the world.”

“I don’t want you to leave yet,” you whine as you lay back on his chest. “You just got here. We just started this. We—”

Jaebeom chuckles before ruffling your hair. “Hush _my love_. I’m here for three more days.”

“Really?!”

He chuckles again, “really.”

You smile happily before biting your lip and moving to straddle him, your chest laying on his. Jaebeom quirks an eyebrow at you in question and you respond by kissing him passionately.

The two of you have waited long enough to get together and you weren’t planning on wasting anymore time, not when you finally have him.

You guess falling in love with your best friend isn’t as cliche as it sounds anymore.


End file.
